Jueves
by ScarletRed666
Summary: Un two-shots deisaku. Sakura viaja todos los días en tren y ve a un chico muy guapo... se enamora de él aun que ni siquiera conoce su nombre. No soy buena con los summarys T T deidaraxsakura desaku sakudei
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic (directamente la primera historia que escribo no es para el cole =P) es una historia que está basada en una canción llamada Jueves de la oreja de Van Gogh.

Este será un two-shots el primero va a ser desde Sakura pov (punto de vista), y el otro va a ser desde Deidara pov

"hablando" "_pensamientos"_

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishomoto

Hola me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy una estudiante de medicina en la universidad Autónoma de Madrid en España, soy nacida en Japón pero me mude hace ya varios meses para seguir con mis estudios.

No soy una chica muy común q se diga, a menos q creas que el color rosa para el pelo sea algo común (y si es natural =D). Tengo los ojos de color jade, no soy muy alta pero normal para ser mujer… otra cosa muy característica de mí es la gran frente sota que tengo, siempre ha causado problemas desde que soy pequeña pero he aprendido a ignorarlo. Bueno prosiguiendo con la historia…

Todos los días viajo en tren para llegar a la universidad, y aun que el subte sea más rápido lo prefiero, ya que siempre que voy veo al chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida!!!.

Todo comenzó en mi primer día en Madrid… como no sabía cuál era la forma más rápida de llegar a la universidad decidí ir en tren (xq nunca había ido en uno en toda mi vida y no quería perder esa oportunidad :3). Estaba vestida de un vestido blanco con flores de Sakura a final u llevaba mi pelo suelto que me llegaba por la cintura

Cuando por fin llegue me senté en uno de los asientos vacios que pude encontrar porque aun que no lo crean esa vez estaba muy lleno, pero por suerte conseguí un puesto… y ahí estaba el me senté al frente, él era muuuuuyyy lindo, tenía el pelo rubio en una cola alta y con la pollina que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, su único ojo visible era de un color como del el mar.

Eso fue ya hace más de un mes desde que lo vi aun que les perezca ridículo creo que me enamore de él…

Yo no era de las que creían en el amor a primera vista, pero creo que comprobé que era verdad.

Hoy era Sábado me levante para ir a la universidad. Me puse mi conjunto favorito, un strapless rosa que se amaraba el cuello y una mini falda negra, ya que hoy por fin iba a hablar con el aun que fuera lo último que hiciera.

Al llegar a la estación lo vi, estaba como si estuviera buscando a alguien, pero al parecer lo lo/a encontró... entro al vagón y pues yo lo seguí (claro discretamente =P)

Se sentó en la parte más lejana del tren ya que la del frente estaba ocupada, y para mi suerte el único puesto disponible era el q estaba al frente de el.

El viaje duraba unos 20 min y ya habían pasado 10… me estaba poniendo cada ves mas y mas nerviosa, y no sabía ni como empezar, así que decidí hacer lo más simple saludar e introducirme.

"Ho-hola……… me llamo Sakura" "_… debe pensar que soy una tonta, hablando de la nada con un extraño……… y ahora qué hago??" _Pensé mientras lo miraba esos ojos tan azules como el mar, y me sonroje un poco.

Me miro y sonrió, me puse más roja y aparte la mirada

"Hola me llamo Deidara no Iwa es un gusto conocerte, un" me dijo… lo mire, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

"Igualmente Deidara" le respondí sonriendo con la mirada en el piso del tren, no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos, ya que en ese momento debí haber estado tan roja que le daría envidia a un tomate

Hubo un silencio incomodo que en mi opinión duro para siempre… no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar!! .Pasaron unos minutos y el tren hiso un movimiento brusco por el viento que había y se me cayeron todos los libros que tenía en las manos, y cuando fui a recogerlos Deidara ya estaba allí ayudándome

Y en un instante mientras recogía uno de mis libros (eran 5, no había traído mi mochila, solo mi cartera por que iba a ir a un recuperar unas clases a la cual había faltado) nuestras manos se tocaron me sonroje y aparte la mano, el agarro el libro e leyó la portada

"Mmm… con que estudias medicina un" me dijo sonriendo y estregándome lo dos libros que había recogido

"S-si llevo estudiando por unos meses…" dije sentándome

"Ya veo un… estudias es la universidad de Madrid verdad porque te he visto en el tren ya por varios meses un" dijo al sentarse también, en el asiento que estaba al frente mío

"Si… vine desde Japón para estudiar aquí y llegue hace 6 meses"

"jeje… que coincidencia yo también soy japonés y también vine para continuar mis estudios" dijo al sonreír de una forma que me derretía

"Si tienes razón que coincidencia… y dime que estudias??" le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

"Yo voy en mi tercer año de arquitectura, y estudio en la universidad Europea de Madrid"

"Ya se cual es... Pero esa no queda a unos 50 min de mi universidad??"Le pregunte, me parecía muy curioso ya que había otro tren que llegaba directamente y se ahorraba unos 20 min

Bajo la mirada y pude notar un leve sonrojo (lo cual me pareció de lo más tierno!!)

"Je...Je… Mmm, es que vengo en este tren porque aquí siempre veo a una chica muy linda… pero ni siquiera la conozco…" levanto un poco la mirada cuando dijo eso y pude ver que el sonrojo se había intensificado un poco, me desilusione al oír esto porque tenía un poco esperanzas de que pudiéramos conocernos mejor y ser algo.

Se veía que le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, se enamoro de alguien que ni siquiera conocía… "_esa chica debía de ser muy suertuda_ "pensé con tristeza pero sin mostrarlo

"La vi por primera vez un día jueves estaba muy bonita "continuo yo estaba que no quería que continuara pero no quería se descortés así que deje que siguiera

"Tenía un vestido de color blanco con dibujos de flores de Sakura al final y un hermoso pelo de color rosa…" me dijo mirándome con el sonrojo aun presente en su cara

Lo mire sorprendida y me puse muy roja, se estaba refiriendo a mí, yo era la chica la cual él iba a ver todos los días en la estación

"Se que esto pude sonar muy estúpido pero siento que desde el primer momento que te vi eras una chica especial para mí" me miro con esos ojos tan bellos y yo lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme en un estado muy parecido al shock

"lo siento si te asuste… creo que mejor me voy a buscar otro asiento" lo dijo de una forma que mostraba mucha tristeza, eso fue lo que me despertó y me hiso reaccionar

Mientras el se iba yo me pare rápidamente y le tome la mano

"Espera no te vayas… sé que me viste con cara de asuntada pero no lo estoy… en realidad lo mismo me pasa mi" le dije mirando lo a los ojos con los cachetes iguales de rojos que los de el

En ese momento nos sentamos y entramos en un túnel, el tren hiso un movimiento e hiso q Deidara se tropezara con migo y nos diéramos un beso

Al principio fue una reacción de sorpresa por parte de los dos, pero después le fui respondiendo al beso

Al separar nos ya aviamos llegado a la estación y decidimos salir juntos, ese día decidí que perder un par de clases no sería tan malo

_**Fin**_

Bueno espero q les allá gustado y por favor dejen reviews y si quieren criticas o un consejo para la parte de Deidara

Ps: en realidad no sé si de verdad las universidades que elegí quedan cerca una de la otra


	2. Chapter 2

Ya termine por fin la segunda parte de mi fanfic, recuerden que este es desde el punto de vista de Deidara, espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviews.

"hablando"…

"_pensamientos"…_

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

Hola me llamo Deidara no Iwa, soy un estudiante de arquitectura en la universidad española de Madrid, estoy cursando mi tercer año, vine desde Japón hace cuatro años, ya que aquí termine mi secundario, y, bueno, me gustó y por eso continúe.

Tengo 21 años. Soy rubio; el cabello me llega por la cintura. Mis ojos son de color azul. Tengo, aunque me duela decirlo, una apariencia un tanto femenina y una rara costumbre de decir _un_ en cada oración.

Esta historia comienzo un día jueves, cuando iba a ir una exhibición de arte en la universidad de Madrid. El recorrido era en tren. Nunca había tomando ese tren antes, porque pues no era necesario.

Al llegar a la estación vi a una hermosa mujer. Tenía un interesante color de pelo, nunca había visto nada igual; el rosa no es un color muy elegido para teñírselo… aunque pareciera ser natural. El vestido que usaba le sentaba muy bien: era blanco con unas flores de color rosado. Si no me equivoco, eran de Sakura.

Hubo un momento en el cual me distraje y la perdí de vista, así que decidí seguir mi camino. Al entrar al tren, que estaba muy lleno, encontré un lugar vacio.

Pasaron unos minutos y la vi llegar: era la chica del pelo rosa. Ella estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse y vi que el único que había era el que estaba en frente mío. Cuando se sentó, pude verla con más claridad. Tenía unos hermosos eran de color hade, su piel era pálida pero le quedaba bien, además tenía un pequeño sonrojo en los cachetes, lo cual me pareció muy tierno.

Decidí ver con más cuidado si su pelo era natural, y me di cuenta que si lo era.

Paso el tiempo y ninguno hablo. Yo quería, pero de verdad me daba un poco de vergüenza, algo que no era común en mí. Al llegar a la estación nos bajamos y me fui a la exhibición.

Al otro día fui otra vez, para ver si ella estaba allí, y sucedió lo mismo que ayer: nos sentamos en los mismos asientos. El mismo silencio del día anterior nos embargó.

Al pasar los días, todo seguía siendo igual. Quería hablar con ella, pero simplemente no podía.

De eso ya hace varios meses. En ese tiempo no pude sacarme a esa chica de mi cabeza. No sabía que me pasaba; nunca había sentido algo igual, y menos por alguien que no conocía. Creo…que me había enamorado.

Al ir todos los días a la estación, descubrí que siempre la veía los días de semana, por lo tanto, supuse que debía estudiar en la universidad de Madrid o algo.

Hoy es sábado. Fui a la casa de mi amigo Sasori para estudiar los finales que se acercaban, así que tome el tren que me lleva a la universidad de Madrid, ya qué él vive muy cerca de ahí. Ese día me pareció muy raro ver a la chica de cabello rosa al llegar a la estación.

Estaba hermosa. Tenía un strapless rosa que se amarraba en el cuello y una minifalda negra.

Seguí mi camino, y, al entrar en el tren, vi que solo había espacio en la parte trasera. Al sentarme, pude ver que la chica del cabello rosa se acercaba y se sentaba al frente mío como todos los días que iba.

Hubo 10 minutos de silencio, en los cuales no sabía qué hacer, así que me pasé mirando por la ventana. Aproveché algunos momentos para verla de reojo.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

"Ho-hola… me llamo Sakura", Se presentó. Me miró a los ojos y pude apreciarlos mucho mejor; tenían un brillo muy particular el día de hoy… parecían irradiar determinación.

La mire y le sonreí. Ella aparto su mirada. Pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual provoco que sonriera más.

"Hola, me llamo Deidara no Iwa. Es un gusto conocerte Sakura, _un_ ". " S_e ve muy linda con ese sonrojo un", _pensé.

"Igualmente Deidara", me respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Lo quise romper, pero no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con ella. De repente, el tren hiso un movimiento brusco, lo cual provoco que a ella se le cayeran los libros que llevaba en la mano. Me paré enseguida para ayudarla.

Al agarrar el segundo libro, nuestras manos rosaron. Ella la aparto enseguida. Leí la portada del libro que esta sostenía, y vi que era de medicina.

"_Así que estudia medicina que interesante… sabia que debía ir a la universidad de Madrid"_

"Mmm… con que estudias medicina, _un_", le dije entregando le los libros.

"S-si llevo estudiando por unos meses…" me dijo, sentándose. Parecía un poco nerviosa.

"Ya veo, _un_… ¿estudias es la universidad de Madrid verdad?, porque te he visto en el tren ya por varios meses, _un_" le dije, al sentarme también.

"Si… vine desde Japón para estudiar aquí y llegue hace 6 meses".

"_Que coincidencia: también es japonesa, aunque creo que eso era un poco obvio desde que me dijo su nombre", pensé.,_

"Jeje… que coincidencia yo también soy japonés, y también vine para continuar mis estudios".

"Si, tienes razón, que coincidencia… y dime, ¿qué estudias?", preguntó, devolviéndome la sonrisa. "_Que encantadora es, y su sonrisa es hermosa",_ pensé al verla.

"Yo voy en mi tercer año de arquitectura, y estudio en la universidad Europea de Madrid, _un_" le respondí, sin pensarlo mucho.

"Ya se cual es... ¿Pero esa no queda a unos 50 minutos de mi universidad?" "_¡Rayos! No debí decir en qué universidad estudiaba, un… bueno, creo que este es el mejor momento para decirle lo que pienso sobre ella… es ahora o nunca, un"._

Baje la mirada, y aunque quisiera haberlo evitado, pude sentir que mis cachetes se ponían rojos.

"Je...Je… _un_. Mmm, es que vengo en este tren porque aquí siempre veo a una chica muy linda, _un_… pero ni siquiera la conozco…". Levanté un poco la mirada para poder verle la cara. Aún sentía el sonrojo en mi rostro. Pude ver en su cara un poco de tristeza. Me pareció curioso, así que decidí seguir para ver cómo reaccionaba.

"La vi por primera vez un día jueves. Estaba muy bonita ". " _¿Qué es eso que veo? ¿Será celos?... que interésate, un… ¿será que le está pasando lo mismo que a mí? Un", _pensé al verle los ojos.

"Tenía un vestido de color blanco con dibujos de flores de Sakura al final, y un hermoso pelo de color rosa…" le dije. Sentía el sonrojo aumentando en mi cara.

Me miró, y pude ver la sorpresa impresa en su cara. _"Creo que ya descubrió que es ella de la quien hablo, un". _

"Sé que esto pude sonar muy estúpido, pero… creo que… me gustas bastaste, Sakura, _un_", le dije, mirando esos ojos hermosos. Parecía estar en estado de shock.

"_No creo que debí decírselo así. Debí de haber esperado más, un. Creo que ya lo arruine todo, un", _pensé con tristeza.

"Lo siento si te impresioné, un… creo que mejor me voy a buscar otro asiento". Me estaba levantado, cuando sentí que algo me tomaba la mano. Voltee y vi que era Sakura.

"¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! Sé que me viste con algo impresionada, pero no lo estoy… en realidad, lo mismo me pasa mí".

Con eso, mi cara se sonrojó como nunca antes, y pude ver que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando nos fuimos a sentar, el tren hiso un movimiento brusco, lo que provoco que callera arriba de Sakura, y que se unieran nuestros labios.

Al principio los dos estábamos es shock, pero empezamos a reaccionar y sentí que Sakura correspondía el beso.

Al separarnos pude ver que ya habíamos llegado a la estación. Le pregunté si quería salir conmigo ese mismo día.

Se me había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a casa de Sasori… bueno tendría que esperar… jeje… sé que me voy a llevar el regaño del siglo, pero valdría la pena.

**FIN**

¡Yay! ¡Lo termine! ^.^

Tarde pero lo logre, espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews.


End file.
